A New Chapter In Life: A Sonamy Love Story
by sonxamy
Summary: Awesome Sonamy story that has took me days to write! My first story on fan fiction. Read if your a sonamy fan Has some bad language and some scenes of a sexual nature! ;)
1. Just The Beginning

Sonic and Amy are in the park together watching the clouds, when Amy suddenly sits up, "Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry!" Sonic paused for a second; he had never heard Amy apologize before. "What do you mean?" Asked Sonic, "What for?"

"For being so annoying," Amy replied. She noted Sonic's confused expression and continued, "All the times I've tried to force you to love me must have been really annoying." Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but Amy interrupted him, "and you almost killed yourself the other week because of me!"

"I didn't want the Metarex to take you." Said Sonic, he then lowered his voice into a whisper, "I didn't want to lose you!"

"Oh Sonic!" announced Amy, her eyes filling up with tears, the cute way that they do. She flung her arms around Sonic and burst out crying, "Oh Sonic, when I was told that the force of the Sonic Power Cannon could kill you I was so scared!" Amy was wailing into Sonic's shoulder now, making his soft fur damp. Sonic took a deep breath and whispered, "so was I!" 'I could of lost you forever' He thought. What came next surprised him, he felt something warm and wet roll down his cheek, he was crying? Sonic and Amy sat there crying and reminiscing over their time on Chris's planet. "Poor Tails though," Amy let out after a good half an hour. "Yeah, his only love, dead." Amy nodded, "I miss Cosmo," she said. They both lay back down on the picnic blanket and Sonic soon felt his eyes closing.

**XXX**

**Sonic's P.O.V:**

My eyes fluttered open, the bright light blinded me. I looked around, I was in my bedroom, 'Urgh, how did I get here?' I thought. I had a banging headache and couldn't remember anything from last night. I reached for my aspirin, it wasn't there. 'It must be on the other side of the bed' I said to myself. I rolled over to get it, but instead came face to face with Amy?! Oh God, what did we do last night?! Even though I had no idea what was going on or what could had happened last night, I wasn't scared, nor angry. I stared at Amy's beautiful face, the sunlight reflecting off it made her look almost angelic, "I love you." To my dismay I had said that out loud. I can't believe I just said those words..Out loud, I didn't know whether to run away and hide or to stay and face the music. Too late, Amy was waking up..

**XXX**

**Amy's P.O.V:**

Blinded by sunlight, I slowly opened my eyes, "Sonic?" I asked in confusion.

"Amy!" Sonic said slightly startled, "Please tell me why you're here, in my bed." His voice was calm, however he looked very uncomfortable and awkward. It took me a while to remember, "Um, oh yeah! You passed out." I said cheerfully. "What? When? Where? How?" He asked.

"At the park yesterday you passed out, I thought you were dead!" My eyes started filling up with tears, "but then Tails came by and told me you had passed out from exhaustion, so we brought you back here." I smiled at him, but he still looked confused, "So why are _you _here then?" He asked

"Well, me and Tails also came back here, then Tails left."

"Tails knows that you're here?!" He asked panicked,

"No I left with him-" I paused, "Then I came back.."

"You broke into my house and _slept_ with me?!" Snapped Sonic.

"Well, yes, but we didn't do anything though!" I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. My ears drooped, "I wasn't meant to fall asleep!" I cried. Sonic's eyes looked dull; the usual gleam to them was gone. He stood up in front of me and raised his clenched fist…

**XXX**

**Sonic's P.O.V:**

'How could she be so stupid?! She _slept _with me! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!' Inside I was screaming these words over and over. I raised my hand and brought it down upon her. 'How could she?!' I kept on repeating to myself, as I striked her repeatedly. Suddenly I heard a loud knock on my front door, I looked out of my open window, Knuckles and Tails were stood outside, crap. I turned back around and looked at my stained red gloves, my heart ached. I searched the room for Amy; she was crouched in the corner whimpering and trembling. Her beautiful pink fur was died red with blood. She was crying, the perfect image of my beautiful Amy was shattered, I fell to my knees, the stabbing pain in my heart was getting stronger. While I was down Amy escaped to the bathroom to inspect herself, she almost fainted when she saw the huge gash on her face. "Amy-" I started, but she ran away and started screaming for Knuckles and Tails. I tried to comfort her, but she shook me off. I stood up and grabbed her arm, "Amy!" I tried again, but to my surprise she pulled out her hammer and hit me in the stomach with such force it made me shout out it pain, "oww-" I screamed, just as Knuckles and Tails burst in through my bedroom door. "Tails get Sonic!" Ordered Knuckles. Tails ran over to me, his two tails swishing behind him, he inspected my new purple bruises, while Knuckles grabbed Amy from behind, "Amy stop this!" He growled, but after taking one look at her face his opinion of what happened here soon changed. "Sonic!" He bellowed my name, as he stormed up to me. He hit me so hard that I fell down onto the ground, I stood back up, shaken. I felt faint as I saw the increasing pool of blood around Amy's sweet head, Tails looked at me, he was clearly scared and started backing away from me. "Any last words?" Asked Knuckles sarcastically,

"Amy!" I cried, as Knuckles hit me full force, causing me to be flown halfway across the room and into a wall. I was out cold.


	2. Romantic Gestures

XXX

Amy's P.O.V:

I awoke to hear whispering and weird remarks, such as "is she ok?" and "Look she's waking up!" I went to go sit up, but a strange women ushered me to stay lying down, "Of course I'm awake!" I announced, still trying to see who was in front of me, "I'm not sleeping beauty or anything!" I heard a whimper from the back of the room, a yellow figure at the front of the room spoke up, 'Tails?' I thought, wait where was I? "Amy," He sighed, "You've been in a coma for almost a month now.." 'What?!' I thought. "Sonic!" I exclaimed, "Where's Sonic?!" Everyone went deadly silent, when a figure from the back off the room spoke up, the same one who whimpered. "May I be alone with Amy, please?" Everyone looked up at him and nodded, before slowly walking out. I strained to see who it was. He came closer and closer to my bed, "Sonic!" I shouted with glee and reached out to him, but he backed away and looked at the floor. "I can't touch you." He whispered with a sniff.

"Haha," I laughed, "No seriously come here"

"You don't understand," He sighed "It's my fault you're in here"

"What? No it's not!" I protested.

"Look in the mirror." He instructed. I glanced in the mirror momentarily, but ended up double taking. Across the left hand side of my face was a massive scar, caused by Sonic. I started crying, he could see that I was distressed and slowly lent over me, taking extra care not to touch me, to reach the assistance button, "Don't," I pleaded. He started backing away when his hand brushed mine, I flinched and he quickly drew his hand back again, but I reached out for it and held it tight, so he couldn't move back. He looked scared and tense, "Sonic," I began, "I love you." He looked surprised and confused at the same time, then he looked at me with his big emerald eyes, sniffed and said "I love you too, Amy Rose. I won't do anything to hurt you ever again. I can't believe I done that to you, and it's my fault you're here. I'm no good for you!" and turned to leave, "-I, I trust you!" I blurted out,

"Yes? And look what happened the last time you trusted me!" I sighed, he had a point. "You were provoked by me!" I shouted at him, "It was MY fault!" He sniggered at my determination to make him stay, before bringing his head right up close to mine and stroking my cheek, I winced a bit, but I wasn't bothered, I held his hand there while he whispered sweet nothings into my ear, the difference was though, he actually meant all of them. He breathed in my face, the smell of his fresh, minty breath filled my nostrils, "Oh Amy" He whispered seductively, before tilting my head up towards his and placing his sweet, cool lips upon mine. He climbed into my hospital bed and I placed my head upon his strong chest. I could feel his heartbeat; I swear it skipped a beat or two. His heartbeat was unusually fast and he seemed to be out of breath, "Are you ok?" I asked worried,

"Yes," He replied, "Just relieved."

"Relieved?" I asked,

"Yeah, it's just I'd thought you'd never wake out of your coma and when you did I was convinced that you'd hate me forever!"

"Sonic, I would never-" He interrupted me with a kiss. I felt his tears dripping onto the sheets. I sensed that we were being watched, looked up and sure enough there was Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Big, Froggy, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Shadow and Rouge, "So you've made up then," said Rouge, "We'd all thought that your relationship was done for. Little Knuckles here almost went to get a love potion for you to, he cares so much."

"Shut it, bat!" Snapped Knuckles, "Just because you don't care doesn't mean the rest of us can't!"

"You're so cute when you're angry!" Knuckles went bright pink.

XXX

Sonic's P.O.V:

We all left Amy alone and although I still felt guilty for what I had done, a sense of happiness filled me. I stood outside the hospital and heard Rouge teasing Knuckles, Charmy annoying Vector and Tails muttering somewhere in the distance. Amy had to stay in hospital overnight, so I felt as hopeless as I had been for the past month. Tails offered me a ride home in the X Tornado, I declined, I needed to run to clear my mind. Then I realised that I didn't want to clear my mind, this was the best day since Amy was first admitted in hospital. Instead I walked home and mulled over the day. It was a long night, I lay there knowing that I only had another 7 hours until I saw Amy again and then she could go home. I dreamt of her that night, this time she was happy and healthy, in a tight nightdress, which was made of lace. She looked like my beautifully, perfect Amy once more.

I woke up crying, the sunlight stinging my eyes, I half expected Amy to be lying next to be, no, that side of the bed was cold, I looked at the clock, it was 9am. I slowly got up, had a shower, brushed my quills one by one(I wanted to look perfect for Amy) ate breakfast and looked at the clock again, 9:30am, great I had another half an hour to kill before I could pick up Amy, I thought about going for a run, when I decided to get her a gift. 'What would Amy like?' I wondered, as I stared at the picture of us she got me for my birthday. In the picture I looked unhappy, why did I always act weird around Amy in public, yesterday at the hospital was the only time I've ever expressed my feelings to her in public, no, ever. I hated myself for this, why was I such a dick?

I grabbed my keys and some money and ran to the high street, I was there in 15 seconds flat, 'presents?' I thought, I looked at all the different shops and stalls, this was going to be harder choosing a gift than I first thought. After about 15 minutes of searching something caught my eye, a little golden locket with pink and blue hearts carved into it. It was the last one left and just happened to have an 'A' in the background of the design. I opened it up and looked inside, it said: 'To the one I love, I'll never hurt you no matter what happens in the future, I'll always be here for you whenever you need me, I love you.' I bought it straight away and opened up my wallet to get out a picture of me and Amy, it was the only one I actually looked happy on, therefore the only one I liked. I put the picture into the locket and sealed it with a kiss. 'Aww Amy' I said dazed. I looked up at the town clock to see it was 10am. Oh no Amy would hate me if I was late, like that would ever happen, 'traveling at the speed of sound really does have its advantages,' I chuckled to myself, I was there in no time.

Amy was all ready to go by the time I got there, I guess she thought I'd be early, oops. I was just about to leave when the doctor pulled me aside, "You do know that she'll have to stay with someone?"

"What?" I asked confused

"She's not well enough to look after herself, I suggest you should take care of her, she seems awfully found of you!" Laughed the doctor, "She never shut up, it drove us all crazy!" Amy talked about me? After what I did to her. 'Same old Amy,' I thought. Before we left I handed her the locket, she got all choked up about it, I fastened the clasp, before picking her up and speeding off home with her. When we got to house she was very confused, "Sonic this isn't my house"

"I know," I answered, "the doctor said you had to stay here with me, just us alone, together." The idea was heart-warming, I smiled as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck, I held her waist tightly, not wanting to let go, I pulled her closer and we kissed, we passionately kissed for only the second time ever! I picked her up and carried her upstairs to my, I mean our, bedroom.

XXX

Amy's P.O.V:

Sonic was acting so romantic, we were in his bedroom now, I looked around, all the blood stains were gone, I shuddered as I remembered what happened. "Did you hear what I said Ames?"

"Hm? What?" I replied, trying to act cool,

"I said that I'm going to sleep on the sofa," he informed me,

"No," I burst out, "I mean- You don't have to, if you don't want to that is" Sonic raised his eyebrow at me, he looked concerned, "Are you sure Amy?" He asked worried, I nodded, "You never know," I started, "I might get cold in the night, you can't exactly warm me up if you're downstairs, can you?" I could tell he still looked unsure, but if I wasn't with him at all times, I was scared I might lose him!

That night it was freezing! I was glad Sonic was with me now. I had my head on his chest, when he started kissing my neck, "it's freezing," His teeth chattered, I stopped and considered something for a moment before saying, "Let's get warmed up then?" Sonic seemed very shocked by the suggestion, "Amy are you sure?" He kept on repeating, I thought it was sweet that he cared for me so much, but I was 100% certain, "Sonic for the 1000th time, yes! Sheesh, you could have been to France and back by now!" I joked, although it was probably true. I slipped out of my night gown and just lay there, unsure of what to do next, he started kissing my neck again and slowly lay on top of me, you could tell he was scared that he going to hurt me, "I'm fine, don't worry" I tried to say seductively, he laughed at my failed attempt to sound sexy. "Are you scared?" He asked,

"No," I answered, "I trust you!" He smiled at this,

"Me neither!" He said. He moved back and forth, the feeling was so good, I couldn't believe that this was actually happening! I couldn't believe that Sonic was so committed…


	3. Surprises All Round

XXX

Narrator:

Two weeks later, Amy's face was just about healed; Sonic had invited Amy to live with him permanently, which she obviously agreed to and Sonic finally excepted that they were a couple. Meanwhile Chris had finally created a two way dimension to Sonic's world. He was certain it would take him there and back, this time he invited his grandpa, Chuck, to come along too.

XXX

Chris' P.O.V:

"Hurry up Grandpa, Sonic could be in danger or anything!" I shouted to Grandpa, "I'm just gathering some tools to give to Tails as a present" Said Chuck. When Grandpa finally got back I turned on the transporter, which was powered my 3 fake chaos emeralds (they carried the same amount of power as a real emerald) The machine whirred for 5 seconds, then me and Grandpa stepped through the portal. Little did I know Sonic had a surprise in store for Amy..

XXX

Sonic's P.O.V:

"Are you sure this is going to work Sonic?" Asked Tails?

"Of course," I replied, calmly, but I was really nervous inside.

"You did tell Amy about the party right?!"

"I'm not thick Tails, I sent Cream and Cheese 'round the house to get her."

"She wants to hurry up," Snapped Vector, this is costing us time from our important detective duties.

"But we don't do anything, boss" Said Charmy, "When was the last time we got a job?"

"He has a point," Pointed out Espio. I looked around at everyone who was there, Big was looking around for Froggy, who had got lost, again, Rouge stood in the middle of the room, flirting with Knuckles and Shadow, Vector was now chasing Charmy around the room, even Blaze and Silver had come along. Everyone was here except Amy, and Cream and Cheese of course. "They're here!" called Tails. Everyone hushed themselves and the lights were turned off. The door creaked open and in stepped Amy, "SURPRISE!" everyone shouted, including Cream and Cheese. Amy looked shocked, "What's this for?" She asked,

"Happy anniversary," I said as I kissed her forehead,

"Sonic we've only officially been going out for just over two weeks!" She exclaimed,

"Yes, but you've liked me for 2 years, and I've liked you too, it's a very late anniversary" I reminded her. She started crying, everyone went "Aww" and started whispering about what a great couple we were, the surprise wasn't over yet though. I got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box, I felt so nervous I thought I was going to be sick, 'Please say yes', I thought 'Please say yes.' "Amy Rose," I began, "Would you do me, Sonic the Hedgehog, the privilege of becoming my wife?" I asked as I held out a solid gold ring to her. "Sonic," she said, sounding guilty, "I'm sorry, but I've dreamed of this moment far too long-"everyone gasped. "And now that it's actually happening I'm afraid I'm going to have to get you to repeat the question again, so I can savour the moment!" She said cheerily. I sighed with relief and asked her again, tears streaming down her face, "This is better than when you gave me that flower when you came back from Chris' world" She commented. She eventually said yes after several tears later, "Thank God for that!" I said to Tails, "My legs were killing me" I winked at him. We had a great time partying the night away, until Amy come up to me at the end, "This is great Sonic! Thank you so much!"

"I love you Amy Rose" Amy giggled and replied,

"I love you too Sonic! It's weird to think that were going to be man and wife!" She looked so happy, her scars were getting better too, so should be gone for when the wedding is, wait, when is the wedding? "Umm, when do you want the wedding to be Amy?" I asked her, I could see she was thinking about it very carefully, "Hmm" she said, "How about the 5th of August" I almost choked on my drink, "So soon?" I asked startled, "of course Sonic" she said, "we wouldn't want to leave it too late"

"Why not?" I asked curious,

"Because Sonic" She sounded extra hyper, it worried me, "I'm pregnant!"

XXX

Amy's P.O.V:

We had to get the wedding plans sorted; it was only 3 weeks away! Sonic picked the flowers, the kind he gave me those many months ago, I organised a venue and decorator and we both decided on outfits, then came the day to choose my dress. "Amy let go!" protested Sonic,

"What for Sonic?" I asked

"I can't go dress shopping with you Ames! I'm not allowed to see the dress!" he complained as I tried to drag him into a dress shop, "I won't let you see it Sonic! I just want you there with me, sharing the experience!" Sonic held onto a lamp post in the street as I tried to pull him off, "Stop kicking Sonic!" He stopped and let go, "Now stop stalling and get in there now," I ordered,

"Yes ma'am," he replied sheepishly. 2 hours later we emerged from the dress shop with my dress, "You're going to love the dress Sonic!" I cheered,

"I could have run 'round the world thrice by now" He muttered.

All of a sudden Tails called Sonic, I snatched the phone, "Don't you know we're busy?!" I shouted, "Don't you know it's rude to call people when they're shopping for the wedding of the century! Don't you know how long I've been waiting for this day, so you should know not to ruin it! Don't you-"

"Ames," Sonic said slowly, "Give me the phone nice and easy" I gave Sonic the phone, even though I was fuming! "Help me~" I heard him say to Tails.

"Sonic get here right away," ordered Tails, "Cosmo's plant is moving!"

XXX

Sonic's P.O.V:

We got to Tails house to see Cosmo's plant moving, "It looks like it's reacting to something" noted Tails. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light, which lasted for about a minute, when it was gone there, stood in the plants place, was Cosmo herself! "Tails!" She cried, as she wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Remind you of anyone?" I said sarcastically to Amy, she stuck her tongue out at me, before going over to hug Cosmo, before long the whole town knew that she was back.

A few days later it was our hen and stag nights, Amy was really excited and asked me what I was doing tonight, "Oh just a couple of drinks in the house with the lads" I replied, she looked somewhat disappointed, never the less she went on her way with Cream, Cheese, Rouge and Cosmo. A few minutes after they left, there was a knock on the door, I answered it to find Knuckles, Tails and Shadow all with a six pack each, "Let's get Knuckles drunk tonight" whispered Shadow in my ear, he had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

We played pin the moustache on Dr. Eggman, pass the can and finally truth or dare (spin the bottle style), with every game Knuckles got more drunk. "I'll spin first," said Shadow, it landed on Tails, "Truth or Dare, Tails?" asked Shadow,

"Truth," answered Tails

"Boring!" shouted the drunken, oblivious Knuckles

"Tails," Began Shadow, "Who'd you rather choose, Cosmo or Cream?"

"Cream's a very nice girl," said Tails, "But I have more of a connection with Cosmo" He paused for a second, "Plus she's really pretty and kind and caring and loving and, um, yeah."

"Aww, how sweet!" shouted Knuckles

"My turn!" I said, I spun it so fast you could barely see it going 'round, it landed on Knuckles. "Woo! Party!" He shouted, "Dare, please!"

"Ok Knuckles, I dare you to go and bring the master emerald here!" I challenged him.

Knuckles looked around at us blankly, "What's the master emerald?" This was too much for Shadow who burst out laughing, "No seriously," He said, "What's the master emerald?"

"I think it's time you went home now buddy" I said to Knuckles,

"Yeah we might as well leave too," said Shadow, "After all you've got a big day tomorrow!" "Come on buddy," he said to Knuckles as he lifted him off the floor and out the door. "Tails," I began, "I've known you for so long now and you've always been there for me! Will you be my best man?" Tails looked at me shocked, "Of course I will Sonic!" said Tails, almost crying, "Of course I will!"


	4. The Big Day

XXX

Narrator:

As Sonic and Amy had been organising their wedding Chris and Chuck had been flying through space and time to get to Sonic's world.

Knuckles is guarding the master emerald (after he remembered what it was again) And as it states on Sonic X Season 3 the only way Chris can get to Sonic's World is by traveling through the emerald…

XXX

Chris' P.O.V:

Knuckles must of saw the Master emerald flashing, like it did last time I came here, as a huge crowd of people surrounded the emerald where me and Grandpa were now stood, "At least Knuckles could remember where the emerald was!" Joked Shadow,

"Why you-" began Knuckles, as he chased Shadow 'round the emerald

"Where's Sonic?" I asked, I looked down I had been transformed back into a 12 year old boy, like last time.

"Didn't you know?" Asked Charmy,

"Clearly not Charmy, they just came here, there's no way that they could know!" Replied Espio

"Tell me what?!" Shouted Chris,

"Amy and Sonic are getting married, today" answered Tails.

"Tails!" cheered Chuck, "I have some parts for you-"

"Married?" asked Chris, "How long have I been away for?"

"About a month, two" said Sonic who was walking through the crowd.

"Sonic!" Shouted Chris, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Yeah, me too buddy!" Added Sonic, "Well I've gotta get ready, see you at the wedding?" Then he turned around and left, I had no choice but to talk to Knuckles so he could fill me on what I had missed.

XXX

Sonic's P.O.V:

I got ready into my suit and went 'round to Tails', he was waving goodbye to Chuck. "You ready?" He asked, I took a deep breath and nodded. I got into the car that had pulled up outside Tails' house. Although we sat silently in the car together, it wasn't an awkward silence; it felt more of a 'goodbye and good luck' kind of silence. We pulled up to the venue it looked beautiful, the outside was fully decorated with pink flowers, the kind I got Amy. I went inside with Tails, we were the first ones there, the ceremony room looked perfect! Candles were lit in every corner, the fireplace was roaring and there were white drapes hanging from the ceiling. I got myself a drink to settle my nerves, I reached for a second one but Tails grabbed my arm, "You don't want to overdo it Sonic," warned Tails, I nodded and sat down. The guests turned up one by one, Vector with Espio and Charmy arrived first, followed by, Vanilla (Cream's mum), Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Big, Froggy, Chris and Chuck. They all shook my hand and patted me on the back. "This is an important commitment you're making here Sonic," said Chuck, "You sure you're ready to get married?" He joked, I laughed but inside I doubted if I actually wanted to, 'No, I love Amy, of course I'll marry her!' I thought. An hour later Amy pulled up outside, we were all ushered into the ceremony room. The music started and Amy walked up the aisle with Cosmo, Cream and Cheese behind her. She was right, her dress was beautiful, almost as beautiful as her! She had on some light pink eye shadow and lipstick, It matched her fur perfectly, the light seemed to follow her, like a spotlight, as she walked down the aisle. This was it, Amy's dream was coming true!

XXX

Amy's P.O.V:

I looked into Sonic's eyes, as I walked to the altar, they were filled with tears, as were mine, "Don't cry Amy," said Cream, "You don't want to spoil your makeup!" I laughed at this, I was so happy! I finally arrived to the altar, Tails patted Sonic on the back, before sitting down. The vicar ushered everyone to sit down and started the ceremony, I didn't listen much, I just stood staring at Sonic, just like I did the first time I ever met him, the time he rescued me from Metal Sonic. His green eyes were lit up, tears started streaming down my face, he looked a little concerned, but I gave him a reassuring look. It then came to the vows: "I, Sonic The Hedgehog, give you this ring," He said, as he slipped it onto my finger, "As a token of my love, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part." I repeated this, barely able to talk through my sobs. "You may kiss the bride," said the vicar, turning to Sonic, Sonic turned to face me and stroked my cheek, his cold hand felt so good against my tender skin, "Amy," breathed Sonic, "I love you!" He produced a solid tear, I true of true meaning, I wiped it away from his face, "I know how much you hate water," I joked. He smiled and pulled me close, lent me back and kissed me, so tenderly, so romantic!

XXX

Sonic's P.O.V:

After the ceremony we went to the after party, which was just in the next room. Everyone threw petals at us as we walked in. The room was Cream, with blue and pink decorations. Pink balloons surrounded the room, blue banners were put up, saying 'Congratulations, Sonic and Amy!' and pink ribbons were tied around each chair. "It's beautiful!" I said, we went over to our table to eat. We sat next to each other at the top table with Tails, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese. Amy got up to make a speech, "Sonic," she began, "A lot has happened in the two years I've known you, and even though we've been going out for only two weeks it feels like forever!"

"It probably has been in your world!" Shouted Knuckles, everyone laughed, I gave Knuckles a threatening look, no one talked to my Amy like that, although he was probably right. "Anyway," she continued, "I'd just like to say thank you to my wonderful Sonic, for making this all happen! To Sonic! "Cheered Amy,

"To Sonic!" Everyone replied, as they raised their glasses. I felt touched, tears formed in my eyes as I sat down to eat. "You ok Sonic?" Asked Amy, smiling, she was holding my hand. "Yeah," I replied, smiling back at her, "Just overwhelmed!" I thought about the ceremony and the vows, this had to be the best day of my life!

XXX

Amy's P.O.V:

We had all finished our meals, so we walked over to the dance floor, "Please clear the dance floor for the Bride and Groom," said the DJ through the microphone. The song 'Best Friend' by Toybox came on,

~ He's my best friend, best of all best friends. Do you have a best friend to?

It tickles in my tummy; he's so yummy, yummy. Yeah you should get a best friend to. ~

"Best Friend?" questioned Sonic,

"Yeah!" I said, "It's our song!" He raised his eyebrow at me, "I decided that last year," I added. He laughed as we headed for the dance floor. We laughed, we cried, we hugged each other tight and took lots of photos, it was the best night ever!

"Come on Sonic let's go!" I shouted, as he hugged goodbye to Tails and Knuckles, "Look after Cosmo, ok?" Said Sonic to Tails. He then turned to Knuckles, "Knuckles," He sighed, "Give Rouge a chance" He then turned and walked over to me with a huge grin on his face, leaving a confused Knuckles alone, "Wait Sonic!" Shouted Knuckles, "What do you mean by that?!"

Me and Sonic, waved goodbye to everyone and left for the airport, "I can't wait for our honeymoon!" I sang, "Where are going Sonic?"

"You'll have to wait and see!" He winked at me.


	5. Honeymoon Shocks

XXX

Sonic's P.O.V:

Amy was so excited for our honeymoon, I on the other hand hated the idea of being stuck on a plane for 5 hours to get to-, oops I almost told you were me and Amy going there! Anyway, we got out of the taxi and I ordered Amy to go and get us some food while I picked up the tickets, I didn't want her to find out where we were going. She came back with two chilli-dogs and kissed her forehead, "How did you know I wanted one of these?" I smirked,

"Sonic, I known you for two years already! I know what you like and dislike!" This freaked me out a tad, but then I remembered how obsessive she was when I first met her, "Point taken." I replied. I took her hand and we ran to the boarding area, well it was more like a jog for me, and finally boarded the plane after waiting for 10 minutes. "Here, take these!" I said handing her some earplugs as we sat down, "What are these for?" She asked confused,

"I don't want you hearing the captain telling us where we're flying to!"

"Oh Soniku!" She exclaimed, "You're so romantic! I love you!"

"I love you to Ames," I replied, as she slowly but surely started constricting me to death "But take it easy, ok?" Half an hour later we were up and the air and the seatbelt sign still hadn't gone off yet, "Come on!" I said impatiently, Amy opened her mouth and was just about to tell me to stop being so impatient, I imagine, but the seatbelt sign went off, just as she started talking, "See you later Amy!" I shouted as I sprinted down to the bottom of the plane and back again. After around 15 minutes of this Amy started to look impatient herself, I thought about going to sit down with her, but then decided I needed some free time if I was going to spend the next 2 weeks alone with her, then it hit me, 'I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with her,' I thought. If truth be told, this scared me and caused me to lose my balance, as I found myself coming face to face with the floor, "Umph!" I moaned, as Amy pulled me off the floor, after that I was banned from running on the plane for the rest of the trip. "Stupid health and safety rules," I muttered as I was directed to my sit. I turned to face Amy and was just about to ask her something when she ran to the toilets, a few minutes later she returned, she had been sick, "Oh my god, is the baby ok?" I asked worried, resting my hand on her stomach, this is when I realised that this was the first time I had done that; I was connected with the baby, our baby. "Of course it is," she replied calmly, "Just signs of being pregnant." She breathed in my face as she said this, ew, regurgitated chilli-dogs didn't smell nice at all! "I hate planes!" I repeated over and over again.

XXX

Dr. Eggman's P.O.V:

"How dare Sonic have a wedding and not invite me!" I shouted, "After all I did to help him and his little friends fight against the Metarex!"

"Doctor," Pointed out Decoe "You have already tried to conquer their planet to build the Eggman Empire three times since then!"

"Details, details!" I sighed, "I'll show them for not inviting me to the wedding of the century!" Decoe and Bocoe just blinked at me, "They are so perfect together!" I added, "I always knew that Sonic and his girlfriend would get married one day!"

"Is Eggman a bit of a shipper?" Teased Bokkun

"Eggman's a shipper, Eggman's a shipper!" Sang Decoe and Bocoe

"Quiet! Or I'll get you all shipped off to the scrapyard!" I threatened,

"You wouldn't do that to me Doctor?" Cried Bokkun, 'Oh please,' I thought to myself, 'give me strength!'

XXX

Narrator's P.O.V:

Sonic and Amy had finally got off the plane a few hours later. "Paris!" Amy gasped, Sonic stood there with the biggest possible grin on his face ever! "The city of love!" He said

"Oh Soniku!" She exclaimed, 'Oh no, she's off again' thought Sonic, as he struggled to breathe through Amy's tight hug, 'I really need to stop being romantic if I want to get through this honey moon,' he said to himself, 'she'll suffocate me otherwise!' "AMY!" He complained,

"Oh sorry Sonic," She said guiltily and started backing away, "It's just I'm so happy!" She began to cry and threw her arms around Sonic again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, 'Great, she's all hyped up now!' He sighed, 'We're only at the airport and she's almost killed me twice' He thought as he gasped for breath again.

XXX

Amy's P.O.V:

We pulled up to the hotel, it was so fancy! I didn't know how much it cost Sonic, but I'm pretty sure that the bill had five figures! Our room was on the 10th floor, right at the top, I went to start climbing the stairs, but Sonic insisted on carrying me, in case I fell and the baby got hurt. I kept telling him to put me down, but he refused, it was so embarrassing. That's the only romantic thing that Sonic's done that I've hated! Sonic opened our door, I gasped as I saw the king size bed, with its pink and blue floral bedding. The wall had a gold border, there were pink petals on the bed, in the shape of a heart and two tall glasses of champagne on the vanity, a 52" flat screen TV hung on the wall and attached onto the floor length mirror was a note: " To Ames, Happy honeymoon! I hope you have loads of fun as Mrs Sonic the Hedgehog! I love you so much!"

"Oh Soniku!" I started and flung my arms around him, suddenly the ground started shaking, "Sonic. What's happening?" I cried. Sonic ran to the window,

"Eggman!" he breathed, that's when Decoe and Bocoe burst through the door and kidnapped me "Sonic, help me!" I screamed as they dragged me away!

XXX

Sonic's P.O.V:

I ran after Amy, but when I got downstairs Eggman already had her! She was tied up to the bottom of his flying craft, "Amy!" I shouted, as they flew away, why did he have to spoil our honeymoon? I stood there, angry, really angry, I felt myself grow cold. I looked at my reflection in a nearby window; I had turned into dark Sonic. I was so pissed and started running after Eggman, Amy's rope slipped a bit, and although she didn't touch the ground, it was low enough for me to reach her, I grabbed onto her shoe and tried to climb up her to reach Eggman, but it was impossible. Eggman must have realised that I was hanging on by a shoe, as he started to accelerate; he only slowed down when we got out to sea. He stopped suddenly, which made Amy's shoe loosen. Shit! "Amy don't make any sudden movements!" I called up to her,

"What?" She asked, looking down at me, her shoe slipped right off. That's when I realised; I was heading straight into water! I was sure to drown…

I took one look at the sea, it was crystal clear and I could see right down to the seabed, just. It was so deep! I closed my eyes and saw my life flash before me; Saving Amy from Metal Sonic, Meeting Tails in the woods, fighting Robotnik, meeting Eggman, going to Chris' world, fighting Shadow, Shadow joining our team, loosing Cosmo and nearly sacrificing my life for Amy, multiple times. And now this time I really was going to die, and I couldn't save Amy now either, no matter what! A tear formed in my eye, then I hit something hard 'THUMP!' "What the-" I started,

"Sonic!" I heard Tails shout, I opened my eyes and saw I was flying; I was on the wing of the X Tornado! "B-But how did you know I was here?" I asked, surprised, "We were tracking Eggman, when we saw he got hold of Amy." He replied, "We figured you needed our help."

"Thanks buddy!" I said, as I winked at him, "Now, let's go and rescue Amy!"


	6. The Start Of A New Chapter In Life

XXX

Narrators P.O.V:

Of course, Sonic saved Amy and survived the rest of the honeymoon, without being smothered to death. Chris and Chuck had to leave Sonic's world, as the time portal was closing, Knuckles finally accepted that he had had feelings for Rouge (Now that was a weird day!) and Eggman decided to give Sonic a break, once he discovered that Amy was pregnant (being the kind and caring person that he is, lol) The question is though, what happened next?

*9 Months Later*

Amy's P.O.V:

"Sonic have you finished decorating the nursery yet?" I asked him, he nodded as he walked into our bedroom. He lay down next to me and rested his hand on my stomach, "Do you want or boy or a girl?" he asked me,

"I'm not bothered, just as long as you love it, I'm fine"

"Of course I'll love it Amy, almost as much as I love you" He answered as he leaned in and kissed me. "You know Sonic," I said, "You're not just my husband (it still felt weird saying that) you're my best friend!"

"Aww-" He started, but was interrupted by me screaming out in pain,

"AHHHHHHHH!" *Pants* "OH MY GOD, SONIC! AHHH!"

"AMY!" He panicked, "What's wrong?!"

"It's the baby!" I shouted through tears of pain,

"Oh my god, is it ok?!" He asked, I nodded at him,

"Yes, but it coming!" I replied,

"WHAT!" He sounded scared,

"The baby's coming now!" I said, just as my water broke, Sonic ran around the room panicking, "For god's sake Sonic!" I screamed at him, "Ring the hospital!" I gasped as I had another contraction. Sonic rushed downstairs and came back up again, "they'll be here soon!" He said, trying to sound calm. Oh god, why did this have to be happening now?

XXX

Sonic's P.O.V:

Outwardly I was calm, (well as calm as I could be) inside I was screaming. The ambulance got to our house 10 minutes later, "How long do you want to take?" I snapped, then I saw Amy's reaction, "Sorry," I said, "I'm just um, scared!"

"It's ok" said the midwife, "I understand," she turned to Amy "Is this your first child?" She asked, Amy nodded. "Ok darlin'" she said, "It's too late to take you to the hospital now so you're going to have the baby here, ok?" Amy nodded again, slightly flustered. 'What?!' I thought, it made my heart skip a beat knowing that my first child was going to be born in my very own bed. The midwife talked Amy through the birth and finally I was handed our first baby, a boy, I sat down next to Amy, she looked exhausted, "Well done Amy!" I praised her, "look it's a boy!" No answer, "Amy?"

"Quick! Get her into the ambulance!" Ordered the midwife, the male nurse did as he was told. "Wait!" I shouted, "What's happening?! No one would answer my questions, my wife and child were took away from me, and just like that and I was left alone in my house, Amy in hospital, just like 10 months ago! I went 'round to Tails' house, I needed a shoulder to cry on.

XXX

"Clear!" *Static/shock*

"Again!" *Static/shock*

"Come on people, one last time!" *Static/shock*

*Silence* everyone turns to leave, when suddenly Amy's life machine starts beeping, "She's alive!" People are cheering and patting each other on the back.

"Come on everyone; let's leave her to get some rest! Oh, and someone call Mr. Sonic!"

*24 hours later*

"Amy?!" I heard Sonic say, "Are you awake?" A feeling of da ja vu hit me.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked reaching for Sonic's hand,

"You, uh-" he stammered,

"You temporarily died during labour" Finished the doctor, as he walked in. "You had a lucky escape" He looked at me and Sonic, "I'll leave you to alone, now that you're awake." He left the room and I looked at Sonic, he was holding our baby. "This is our son, Flash." He said, I smiled at him. "I called him that as there was a thunder storm last night," He continued, "He laughed every time there was a flash. It was so cute!" Sonic looked so transfixed in Flash, it made my heart melt. "Is that ok?" Asked Sonic, I looked at Flash, then to Sonic, "It's perfect!" I whispered and Sonic lent over and kissed me, "Hi Flash" I said as I looked at our son, he was reaching for Sonic's nose. Sonic was right, Flash was cute, we all laughed. This was the start of a brand new chapter in my life, a one with a family…


End file.
